The Ranch
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Caroline Forbes is trying to keep her dwindling ranch afloat, and is seeking financial support. She refuses to lose her family's ranch, and she refuses it to fall into the hands of her irritating neighbor, Niklaus Mikaelson, who will do anything to win her heart and her ranch. It's a battle she will fight, but is it one she wants to win? Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Offer

**I know this wasn't one of the ones I put as a sneak peek, but this has been on my profile for...Gosh I don't even know how long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Dedicated to maryrose16, who without her support, I couldn't have written this! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"There is no way in hell that I would even consider his offer!" The fiery blonde shouted at her best friend, who was staring at her with a rough expressing on his face.<p>

"Caroline, Klaus Mikaelson is one of the most respected ranchers in the area, and he knows what he's doing." Stefan Salvatore replied, stepping closer.

Caroline Forbes threw her head back, and scoffed loudly. "He just wants one thing, Stefan, and that's my land." She stated, glaring at him. "My land!" She shouted, placing her finger on her chest. "The land my mom left to me when she died, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let it fall into the hands of that son of a bitch!" She stated, roughly, marching past Stefan towards her office.

Stefan sighed, and shook his head. "Caroline, the ranch is going downhill. You need money, and Klaus is willing to help with that." He stated, following her.

She whirled around, her blonde hair flying behind her. "I will not accept money from that cocky prick!" She stated, pointing at the air. "Why are you defending him?" She asked, after a moment.

Stefan sighed, and looked at her, calmly. "He's a friend, Caroline. You know that." He remarked, stepping closer to her. "What do you have against him, anyway?" He asked, watching her jaw clench as she swallowed, hard.

"My reasons are my own, Stefan, and I will thank you if you keep your inquiries to yourself, as well my need for a loan." She stated, turning around to walk around her desk, and sat down.

Stefan sighed, and moved towards the desk. "You need help, Caroline." He remarked, watching her sigh, as she placed her arms on the desk.

"Not from him." She stated, shaking her head.

Stefan shook his head, and backed up. "Well, when he comes over this afternoon, do me a favor, and be nice?" He asked, moving towards the door.

Caroline's blue-green eyes flashed, as she stood up. "What the hell is he doing coming here?" She asked, roughly.

Stefan paused, and turned around to look at her. "He didn't say, but I imagine, he wants to talk." He answered, with a slight smile.

Caroline glared at him, as he left her alone, and fell into her leather chair. She growled, and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. She needed some air.

She needed…

Oh God, she needed to get away from here. She needed to clear her head.

She needed Klaus Mikaelson to drop off the face of the planet. That's what she needed.

Standing up from the desk, she marched out, and grabbed her white Stetson from the hat rack, and placed it on her head.

With a sigh, she felt the warm wind of the Montana air hit her face as she walked towards her barn. She smiled as her favorite horse walked towards her with a small neigh, as if she sensed what was going to happen.

"Hey, girl," Caroline whispered, petting her mare. "Ready for a ride?" She asked, as the horse pushed against her hands.

Caroline laughed, and for a moment her problems disappeared as she saddled her horse, and let her out of the barn.

"Where are you going?"

She stilled, and turned her head to glare at Stefan, and her foreman Matt. "I'm going riding." She stated, climbing on her mare. "Don't wait up." She stated, not waiting for a reply, as she clicked her heels, and let her mare take off.

Stefan sighed, and turned his gaze to Matt, who shook his head. "So much for taking it calmly," He stated, shaking his head again.

**~XXX~**

Caroline rode until she made it to the edge of her property separated by a small creek, which led up to the mountains. Climbing down from her horse, she led her mare to the water, and sighed as she began to drink.

"A little far from your ranch, aren't you?"

She stiffened, and lifted her gaze to the man on the other side of the creek. Her gaze hardened as she took in his dark button down shirt, jeans, and Stetson adorning his head on top of a black stallion, which he almost always rode. Rather symbolic, really, dark clothes, dark horse, all for a dark man.

"I am on my ranch." She spat out, placing her right hand on her horse's neck.

Klaus smirked, and climbed down from his stallion, and let him drink the water before them. "Shouldn't you be resting comfortably inside you air conditioned house, Forbes?" He asked as if to bait her.

Her eyes flashed, and her jaw clenched. "I can't afford to relax, Mikaelson, unlike you." She retorted, lifting her head higher.

He chuckled, and stepped closer to the edge of the creek. "You don't know the meaning of hard work." He stated, a devilish gleam shining in his eyes.

She let out an angry sigh, and shook her head. "I know more than you do." She replied, angrily.

He shook his head, and chuckled. "That's debatable, love." He remarked, his voice hitting a certain lilt with the British accent he had.

She resisted the urge to cave when he said love, and it only made her angrier. "What, you think I can't run my ranch?" She asked, with rage.

He lifted his right hand in defense, and shook his head. "No offense, love, but you don't know the first thing about running a ranch." He stated, with a laugh.

The laugh did her in. Marching into the creek, she glared at him like daggers shooting out of her eyes.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, and walked into the creek with her, meeting her in the middle.

Caroline felt his body heat radiating off him, and her heart pounded in her chest. She felt her breathe quicken, and she shrugged it off with the thought that it was her anger, not his deep…blue…sexy eyes.

She swallowed, and squared her shoulders. "My mother taught me all I needed to know, Mikaelson." She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

He cocked his head to the side, and for a moment his eyes softened. "I am sorry about your mother, Caroline." He whispered, softly, causing her to falter, just a fraction. "She was a wonderful woman."

She swallowed, once again, but this time, she swallowed her emotions down. "Yes, she was." She stated, roughly.

He leaned forward a fraction, and searched her eyes, sparks flying between them. "I made the offer to help you, Caroline, not to start a war." He whispered, watching her eyes spark with renewed anger.

"There is no way in hell I will ever accept your help, Klaus." She stated, backing up.

He sighed, and shook his head. "You would still have a controlling share in the ranch, Caroline. It's not like I'll be taking it over." He shouted, causing her to turn, and march towards him once again.

She felt the water from the creek wet her jeans, and soak into her boots, but she didn't care. This man was giving her reasons to hate him by the minute. "I don't need, want, or care about your help, Klaus." She stated, pointing her right pointer at him.

He rolled his eyes, and stepped towards her. "Why is it so difficult to accept help?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She shook her head, and stepped back. "Because that's not what she did." She stated, lowly. "And it's none of your damned business!" She shouted, shoving against his chest, causing him to fall backwards into the water.

Klaus felt a rock slice his leg, but he paid it no attention as he watched her climb out of the creek, and onto her horse. "Caroline!" He shouted, struggling to get up, and as soon as he stepped on his leg, he winced.

The cut was deeper than he thought. Glancing down, he surveyed the damage, and shook his head. That woman was infuriating, and yet he was fascinated by her.

He didn't lie when he told her about her mother. Elizabeth Forbes had been a tough woman, but compassionate, and had lent a hand for his mother when she had started his ranch years ago, and his family never forgot it.

Too bad Caroline didn't know about the debt he owed to her and her mom. Perhaps if she knew then maybe she wouldn't be so hostile.

He scoffed, as he climbed on his stallion, and rode after her. Who was he kidding? She was always going to be hostile, for reasons he didn't know, and he'd be damned if he didn't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**If you don't like this, I'm not forcing you to read it! This is meant to be a little humor/romance/small angst story, so I hope I succeed in writing it! (I've never really been good at writing humor, since my sense of humor is not that funny, but I'm giving it a shot!)**

**BTW, this story won't be too long, and by too long, I mean 15 to 20 chapters, maybe less, depending on my interest in writing this. LOL!**

**I'm writing a lot today, so more stories will be popping up today, as well as a completion of Hope's Light, hopefully.**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline get into a heated argument. Stefan listens, and gives his advice.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Help

**I am amazed at how many of you are enjoying this story! I will try to live up to your expectations for this story.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline rode until she couldn't anymore, and pulled back on her mare's reins to slow to a walk. Her anger boiled down to a simmer, and she wanted nothing more than to erase the words that were said a few moments ago.<p>

Climbing down off her horse, after stopping her, she led her down into a meadow that lay just below the mountains. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered when her mother brought her here to engage in the beauty and simplicity of the mountains.

"Nature is created not made, Caroline." Liz had said, softly. "And if we don't preserve it, then it's lost forever."

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. She wanted so much to protect what her mother had sacrificed so much for. Her mother had arrived in Montana ten years before Caroline was born, and had strived to make ends meet.

That's when the Mikaelson's entered the picture. Esther Mikaelson had been the sweetest woman, Caroline had ever known, and her mom's closest friend.

It was Esther, who taught Liz how run a ranch, and gave her the money to start, even though she had none to give. It wasn't until a couple of years later, when Liz's ranch had taken off that she met Bill Forbes. Esther had warned her not to trust him, but Liz followed her heart, and married him. Only after Caroline was born, did Liz see his true colors. He never cared about her, only the ranch. It didn't take long for Liz, with the help of Esther, to force Bill to leave, forever.

Liz always told Caroline that sometimes the heart will betray you, but other times, it can be the best thing you will ever experience.

Caroline scoffed as she remembered that conversation. She had been ten when her mother had told her the truth, and warned her about giving her heart so easily to a man she barely knew.

When Caroline had graduated high school, she had applied to college, at the University, and studied there for four years, earning a degree in business and, her favorite, music. During that time, her mother had called, and informed her of the sad news.

Esther Mikaelson had passed away.

Caroline had drove the nearly two hundred miles to get to her mother, and to repay her condolences. When she had made it there, she had went with her mother to the Mikaelson ranch, and her heart leapt in her chest.

Caroline closed her eyes as she remembered that day, the day that had changed her life. She couldn't stop the smile on her lips as she remembered walking into the house with her mother at her side, and met with the Esther's children. One in particular made her stop, and time itself stopped around her. He was gorgeous with a scruffy face, and piercing blue eyes. The moment her hand had touched his, she felt the spark she had dreamed about for so long.

His name was Niklaus Mikaelson, and she had fallen in love.

Caroline shook her head out of her memories, and rolled her eyes when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Leave me alone, Mikaelson!" She shouted, turning to see him, hop down from his black stallion, with a slight stagger in his step, and walked towards her.

Klaus shook his head, and cringed, lightly as the pain in his leg increased. "No, not until we finish our little conversation." He stated, stopping a few feet from her.

She shook her head, and folded her arms over her chest. "I think me riding away, ended that talk, Klaus." She stated, narrowing her eyes.

He shook his head as a scowl appeared on his face. "Caroline, I made the offer to repay the kindness your mother showed me." He stated, glaring at her.

Caroline turned her head away, and shook it with disbelief. "No, you made the offer to get a hand on my ranch, Mikaelson." She stated, jerking her head towards him.

He stepped closer to her, and glared into her eyes. "Your mother helped me out when no one else would, and I believe she would want the same for you." He stated, holding her eyes.

She felt her resolve weaken as his eyes…his familiar eyes…searched hers. She wanted to give, or at least a small part of her did, but she couldn't. Her mother taught her that strength resided in doing it for yourself, and not relying on others to do it for you, and she stood by that code.

"I know she helped your ranch, Klaus, but she was paying back the debt that was owed by your mother." She whispered her voice shaking as she remembered.

Klaus bit down the lump in throat, and turned his head. He wanted to tell her it was more than that, but how could he?

Caroline backed up, and walked away from him, from the feelings she hated to have around him.

"Why do you always walk away from me, Caroline?" He called out, stopping her in her tracks.

She inhaled deeply, and whirled around, to face him, head on. "You walked away from me, remember?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Klaus frowned, and felt his heart still in his chest. "Caroline…I…"

She shook her head, and lifted her hands. "Save your breathe, Klaus." She stated her eyes cold and distant. "I'm not going to accept your proposal, because I want nothing to do with you and your so-called heart, which we both know you don't have." She added, shaking her head.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and stepped closer to her. He opened his mouth to say differently, but she beat him to it.

"You lost it when Esther died, and I was a fool then to believe you still had it, but I won't be tricked into believing it now." She remarked, pushing passed him towards her mare.

Klaus bit his tongue, and reached out to grab her upper arm, stopping her from going further. "That's what this is all about?" He asked, holding her eyes. "You think I turned you down that day because I had turned all emotions off after my mother died?" He asked, though she read it as a statement. "Caroline, I was hurt, yes, by mother's death, but I didn't shut off my emotions." He stated, holding her eyes.

She scoffed, and jerked her arm out of his grip, and stepped back. "You'll say anything to get back what you lost." She stated, reaching for her mare. "Well, here's a news flash for you, Niklaus Mikaelson, it will be a cold day in hell before you get it back." She added, climbing on her mare.

Klaus frowned as she turned her mare around, and glanced back towards him. He started to step towards her, but the pain in his leg began to worsen, and his vision began to darken. Shaking his head, he felt his body fall, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he shouldn't have followed her without tying off that wound.

Caroline felt her heart stop as he collapsed on the meadow floor. She might have said she hated him, but she never wished him to get hurt. Climbing off her mare, she rushed towards him, her hat flying off, and knelt down beside him. She surveyed the damage, and groaned when she spotted his right leg covered in blood, and her heart twisted in her chest.

She had hurt him.

**~XXX~**

Hours later, Klaus slowly opened his eyes, and sighed as he looked around the room he was in, and groaned as he sat up, the sheet around him, falling to his waist. He looked down, and noticed he was stripped to his briefs, and his leg had been wrapped in a bandage.

Suddenly, the conversation he had, had a few hours before flashed in his mind, and he wondered who had found him, because he knew for certain that she wouldn't have.

The door opened, and the object of his thoughts entered with a tray in her hands. "I heard you groan, so I figured now would be a good time to change your bandage." She stated, walking over to his right side.

"You brought me to your ranch?" He asked, watching her nod.

"You needed medical attention, Klaus, and yours was too far to ride to, so I brought you here." Caroline remarked, not adding that she had to bring him here because it was her fault. "Stefan called Rebekah, and told her that you were here, so she wouldn't worry." She added, removing the bandage, and tried not to smile when he hissed as the bandage pulled a few of the stitches she had placed in his leg.

"Why are you doing this when you hate me?" He asked, watching her move her hand, gently around his wound.

She shrugged her shoulders, but didn't lift her eyes to his. "Well, if I didn't, mother would come back to haunt me." She stated, hearing him laugh.

"Well, well, Forbes, who knew you, had a sense of humor?" He remarked, watching her roll her eyes, but a smile tugged on her lips. "I do believe that's a smile." He whispered, leaning over, slightly.

She scoffed, and the smile faded from her face. "Dream on, Mikaelson." She stated, shaking her head.

He smirked, and watched as she cleaned his wound, and checked the stitches before backing away.

"You should leave that open for now." She stated, standing up, and picked up the tray.

Klaus smirked, once again, and nodded. "Where are my clothes?" He asked, looking around, before settling his gaze on her.

She motioned her head towards the door. "They're in the machine. I had Bonnie wash them for you. Hopefully, the blood stain will come out of your jeans." She added, moving towards the door.

"When will they be ready? I need to get back to my ranch." He asked, looking around.

Caroline inhaled deeply, and slowly turned around. The words she said next left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. "You're staying here tonight, Klaus." She stated, watching his eyebrows lift at the suggestion. She shook her head, and scoffed. "Get your head out of the gutter, Mikaelson." She remarked, moving towards the door. "You're staying here because you lost a lot of blood, and you need to rest, that's all." She added, throwing a look towards him.

Klaus pursed his lips, and nodded, though he hated the idea of being away from his ranch, even for a night. "Can I at least call my sister, so she won't worry?" He asked, watching her motion to the phone next to his bed.

"Feel free." She stated, opening the door, and stepped through the threshold.

"One more thing, Caroline," He called, causing her to sigh with aggravation. "Who undressed me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "And did you like what you saw?" He asked when her face turned scarlet.

She opened her mouth, and quickly closed it. She growled, and slammed the door behind her, closing her eyes as she heard him laugh on the other side. "You do one good thing, Caroline, and he still acts like an ass." She muttered, shaking her head as she walked on.

**~XXX~**

Klaus chuckled, and picked up the phone beside his bed, hating that he didn't bring his cell phone with him, but when he went out riding this morning, he didn't intend to run into her or get hurt.

Dialing the number to his ranch, he sighed as a familiar voice answered the phone with worry in her tone.

"Rebekah, love, it's me." He remarked, pulling the phone away from his ear as she spat at him.

"What the hell, Nik? Are trying to send me to an early grave?!" She shouted, on the other end.

"Relax, Rebekah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He said, glancing at his leg.

"Just a scratch?!" She shouted, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear again. "Nik, if it was just a scratch, you wouldn't have to stay there overnight. You'd be home with your family." She added, with a touch of sadness.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry, Rebekah." He whispered, knowing how much she hated staying at the ranch alone.

"How did it happen?" She asked, worriedly.

He shook his head, and leaned it against the back board. "I ran into her." He whispered, though Rebekah heard him. "I provoked her, and…"

Rebekah hummed, and he could just see her shaking her head. "Nik, I thought we agreed to take it slow." She whispered, as though someone might be listening.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "I know, Rebekah, but…"

"I know…I know." She whispered, and he could picture her eyes rolling. "Look, just rest, okay, I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow, okay?" She asked at the last bit, and he smiled.

"Okay, are you going to be alright?" He asked, softly, listening to the door open, but ignored it.

"I'll…be fine, Nik." She answered, hesitantly. "I'll ask Regina to stay with me tonight." She added, thinking of the elderly housekeeper, who had become like a mother to them.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Tell her, she'll see a rise in her paycheck if she does." He remarked, lifting his eyes to find Caroline standing in front of him with a tray of food in her hands.

"Will do, Nik, see you tomorrow. Love you." Rebekah called, somewhat sadly.

"Love you." He returned, ignoring Caroline's rise of her brows, and hung up the phone. "Aw, did you bring me food, love?" He asked, watching her roll her eyes.

"It's amazing that you are still the same man from a minute ago." She stated, shaking her head. "Why can't you act like you do with your sister?" She asked, smirking as she glared at him.

He smiled, and shook his head. "My sister is special, Caroline." He whispered, reaching for the tray as she handed it to him.

She nodded, and bowed her head. "I know, Klaus." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He sighed, and moved his eyes over the food.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "It's not poisoned, Mikaelson." She stated, firmly. "Bonnie wouldn't let me." She added, with mild disappointment, though the gleam in her eyes told him, she was joking.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Remind me to thank her later." He whispered, moving his fork around the vegetables on his plate.

She shook her head, and folded her arms over her chest.

He sighed, and lifted his eyes to hers. "Something on your mind, love?" He asked, watching her eyes spark at the nickname reserved only for her and his sister.

"I'm not your love, Klaus." She stated, shaking her head. "And this does not change anything." She added, firmly.

He pursed his lips together, and slowly nodded. "Is that rancher Caroline talking or the hurt one?" He asked, lifting his eyes to hers.

She swallowed, and backed up. "Just make sure that you're gone by morning." She stated, shaking her head.

He moved the tray to the table, and reached for her hand. Taking her hand, he pulled her across his lap. She cried out, and struggled against his hold, placing her hand on his bare chest.

"Caroline, if you don't stop squirming, you're going to have what you wanted five years ago." He whispered, causing her stop.

She swallowed, and lifted her eyes to his, only to feel the tension she had longed wished would go away. "Let me go, Mikaelson." She stated, firmly pushing at his chest, hating the burn of his skin against her hands.

He shook his head, and lifted his left hand to her face. "Caroline," He whispered, causing her to stop moving, and still at the tone of his voice.

Her body burned for his touch, a touch she dreamed, reluctantly about for five years. She remembered calling out to him in the night, loving the sound of her name on his lips, but it had all been erased with the morning light.

Klaus searched her eyes, and saw the hurt he hated to see in her eyes, but couldn't stop the next move.

Leaning forward, he crushed his lips against hers, and felt her stiffen in his arms, but didn't pull back. Instead, his mouth moved her with expertise, and held her close, feeling her nails bite into his chest, and he wished she would mark him with those nails.

Caroline wanted to slap him, punch him, do something to get him away from her, but God, she wanted this, and didn't realize how much until his lips caressed her.

As he pulled back, she opened her eyes, and felt his hold around her waist, loosen, and she jumped up, after slapping his face with a shaky hand.

With an unsteady glare, she rushed towards the door, and glanced over her shoulder at him, her body still stinging from his touch. "You bastard." She whispered, before leaving him alone in the room.

Raising his fingers to his lips, his brow furrowed, and the usual satisfied smirk on his face didn't appear, as his heart pounded in his ears, the sting on his face forgotten, instead replaced with the memory of her lips underneath his.

A faint, familiar touch, one he couldn't quite place, and wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know this wasn't exactly like the first chapter, and I may have changed what was supposed to be in here, but as I started writing, Klaroline took on a mind of it's own, as it often does with me!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline and Stefan have a heart-to-heart. Rebekah comes to get Klaus, and meets and old friend.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Rebekah

**I'm sorry for taking so long, but another story held my attention for a time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"God! He is the most infuriating, aggravating man I have ever met!" Caroline ranted, as she entered the kitchen where her best friend, Bonnie was cleaning.<p>

Bonnie suppressed a laugh as Caroline grabbed a beer from the fridge, and twisted the top off. "Problem?" She asked, lifting a brow.

Caroline groaned as she lowered the bottle. "He's staying in my house! Eating my food! And you have the gall to ask me if I have a problem!" She remarked, pointing to the stairs.

Bonnie tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth, and nodded before going back to her cleaning.

Caroline sighed, and set the bottle down on the counter, and placed her palms on the cool top. "I'm sorry, Bonnie." She apologized, shaking her head.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's okay, Care." She returned, softly.

Caroline groaned, and collapsed in the chair across from Bonnie. "No, it's not." She said, lowly. "He just makes me so…" She trailed off, waving her hands around.

"Wanting?" Bonnie finished, causing Caroline to jerk back.

"I don't want him!" She nearly shouted.

Bonnie shrugged. "Could have fooled me?" She muttered, turning to place her rag in the sink.

Caroline scoffed, and turned her head to look at the stairs. Her shoulders deflated as she thought about Bonnie's words. "How am I going to get through this?" She whispered, shaking her head.

"Talking about now or then?" Bonnie asked, turning to her friend.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and placed her right hand on her face. "I don't know, both, I guess." She said, in a low tone.

Bonnie lowered her hands on the counter. "I take it, he still doesn't remember." She remarked, watching her friend sag in the chair.

"How could he, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, lifting the beer to her lips, but only took a sip.

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head. "So that's why you avoid him." She concluded, firmly, watching Caroline begin to shake her head. "He doesn't remember, and that hurts you, so you avoid him." She added, pointing at her friend.

Caroline sighed, not wanting to admit to anything. "I gotta go check my girl." She whispered, standing up, and grasped the bottle in her hands as she left the kitchen.

Bonnie shook her head, solemnly. "One of these days, he's going to remember, Care." She muttered, straightening up. "One of these days he will, and then you won't be able to avoid him any more."

**~XXX~**

Rebekah flinched as the wind blew, and surrounded the house with a loud wail. She bit her thumbnail to the quick, and closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth on the couch.

She wanted her brother. She needed him there.

Letting out a cry, she jerked her body all the way on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and her face buried in her legs.

"Senorita, I brought you a blanket."

Rebekah lifted her head, and tried to smile, but the wind blew once again, and she let out a low whimper.

Regina sighed, and sat down next to the young woman, and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Niklaus will return tomorrow." She comforted.

Rebekah nodded, but it didn't help her much. "I know, Regina." She remarked, lowly. "I just need him. Why did he have to provoke her?" She asked, rocking back and forth. "He wanted to see if she cared, as she used to, before…" She explained, though Regina knew the reason.

"After everything we've been through, and he still pins for her." She whispered, shrinking when the house shook, slightly from the wind.

"I want Nik!"

**~XXX~**

Caroline set the bottle aside, and shook her head, as she leaned forward on her knees. Bonnie was right. She avoided Klaus because he didn't remember, and she did.

Oh, did she remember.

She shook her head, and slowly stood up. She moved towards the stall where her horse was standing, and lifted her hand to touch the silky face. "Hey, girl." She whispered, as her mare nudged her hand.

She turned her head slightly, and saw Klaus' stallion in the paddock next to her mare, and sighed. "Even when he's not here, he's here, aye, girl." She muttered, shaking her head as the stallion jerked his head up and down.

"You know, if you just told him the truth, then everything would be so much better."

Caroline sighed, and shook her head. "Leave me alone, Stefan." She stated, stroking her mare's face.

Stefan shook his head, and walked closer to her. "That's the beauty of a friend. We don't listen to crazy remarks." He stated, stepping up the Klaus' horse.

Caroline scoffed, and shook her head. "So now you're a friend?" She asked, though her voice held a teasing tone.

Stefan chuckled, and turned his head. "I'm always your friend, Caroline." He answered, softly. "Which is why you should tell him the truth," He added after a moment.

She shook her head, and placed her hands on the gate. "I can't do that, Stefan." She stated, firmly.

"Why not?" He asked, turning to face her.

She sighed, and grasped a brush with her right hand. "Because then I won't be able to hate him, anymore." She muttered, opening the gate, and stepped in the paddock with her horse.

"You know, Caroline, he will remember, or somebody will tell him what happened, and then he will be the one to hate you." He stated, firmly, watching her still her movements. "You've spent so long trying to ignore the fact that he cares for you, and you care for him, that you will miss it when he realizes you've been lying to him for the past two years." He added, stepping away, leaving her alone in the paddock.

Caroline held back her tears until she was sure he was gone, and wrapped her arms around her mare's neck. With a low sob, she cried, with no one to hold her.

**~XXX~**

Klaus sat up in his bed, as the wind blew around the house. Shaking his head, he climbed out, and staggered to the door, not caring that his leg was throbbing.

Swinging the door open, he looked down the hall.

"Anybody there!" He hollered, hoping someone would hear him.

Footsteps raced up the stairs, and he sighed as Bonnie came into view.

"Klaus, what is it?" She asked, slightly panting.

Klaus shook his head, and sighed. "I need my clothes." He stated, roughly.

Bonnie shook her head. "They're not ready." She returned, as his right hand ran through his curly hair.

"I need some clothes." He remarked, firmly.

She shook her head once again. "You can't leave." She stated, just as firmly.

He shook his head, cringing as the wind blew, harder. "Hear that?" He asked, watching Bonnie nod her head. "Okay, I've got to get back, now." He added, firmly.

Bonnie shook her head. "You can't leave, Klaus, besides, it just wind." She said, softly, but the hint of authority rang in her voice.

He groaned, and closed his eyes. "I need to get to Rebekah." He growled out.

Suddenly everything became clear, as Bonnie pieced it all together. Nodding her head, she stepped back. "I'll see what I can do."

He nodded, and relief washed over him. "Thank you."

She smiled, and turned on her heel, and ran down the stairs.

She shook her head just as she hit the last step, and the door opened, and Stefan entered the house.

Stefan stilled at the look on Bonnie's face, and narrowed his eyes. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

**~XXX~**

Caroline ran a brush over her mare, her tears dried, and her wall was semi in place, when she heard the door slam, and a truck revving up.

Tilting her head to the side, she left the paddock, locked the gate, and ran out the barn. She stilled as she saw Stefan driving away at break nick speed, and raced towards the house.

Running up the stairs, she saw Bonnie helping Klaus hobble down the stairs, and swallowed at the sight of his muscles stretching in front of her.

"Where's Stefan going?" She asked, pointing towards the door.

Klaus growled, and glared at Bonnie. "I should have gone with him."

Bonnie shook her head. "You are in no condition to leave, just yet, Klaus." She stated, leading him towards the living room.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and followed them. "Where is he going?" She demanded, as Klaus settled down in a chair.

Bonnie straightened, and slowly turned around, saying the one word that made perfect sense. "Rebekah."

**~XXX~**

Stefan turned the ignition off, not sure if he put the truck in park, as he clamored out of the truck, and raced towards the house.

Knocking on the door, he rolled his eyes, impatiently as the door opened, and he nodded to the medium height woman with tan skin. "Regina." He greeted, as she sighed in relief.

"Senor Salvatore." She breathed out, motioning to the living room. "She's in there."

Stefan nodded, and ran into the living room. He stopped as he saw a blonde woman with her hair mushed up from running her fingers through, wearing pajamas, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the look of fear on her face as the wind blew once again. "Rebekah," He whispered, snapping her out of her fear.

Lifting her eyes, she let out a quick breathe. "Stefan," She whispered, fear leaking in her words.

He groaned, and rushed towards her, gathering her in his arms, as she practically climbed into his lap. Lifting his eyes to Regina, he nodded. "You can go to bed, Regina. I've got her." He stated, holding Rebekah close.

Regina nodded, and smiled. "I'll just be in the spare room, Senor Salvatore." She remarked, though she knew that she wouldn't be needed.

Not tonight anyway.

**~XXX~**

Klaus placed his right hand underneath his chin, listening to the wind blow outside. He shifted his eyes to Bonnie who placed a cup of tea beside him, and he smiled in gratitude, to which she nodded back.

"I'm sorry."

He turned his gaze to Caroline, and sighed. "For what, love?" He asked, taking the cup in his right hand.

"If I hadn't pushed you, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and you would be with your sister." She explained, running her hands through her blonde hair.

Klaus swallowed a sip of tea, and shook his head. "I deserved it." He remarked, setting the cup down.

"Still," Caroline stated, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have let my anger control my actions." She added, placing her right hand on her temple.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes. "I egged you on, Caroline, so it's my own fault." He muttered, laying his arm on the arm rest.

She shifted her eyes to him, and frowned. "Why do you?" She asked, after a moment.

"Why do I what?" He asked, keeping his eyes down.

"Why do you egg me on?" She asked, staring at him with a rough look on her face.

He sighed, and slowly lifted his eyes to hers. "I don't know, Caroline." He answered, truthfully.

She scoffed, and slowly shook her head.

"Why do you?" He asked, causing her to shift her gaze to his.

"Why do I what?" She asked, repeating his question, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do you get so angry with me?" He asked, after a moment.

She swallowed, and shifted in the chair. Now was not the time to get into this. "I don't know." She lied, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, not believing the word she said. There was something else that she wasn't telling him, and he wanted to know what that was, but not tonight. Instead, he nodded, and sighed.

She sighed, and lowered her eyes.

An unsteady silence filled the room, and they both shifted in their chairs. Klaus felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he searched her eyes. He saw all the pain, anger, and fear in her eyes.

He also saw something else. Something he was sure he had imagined: love or the equivalent of.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I hope to keep this story on track, and I apologize if my updates are a little long in between!**

**Next Chapter: Klaus has flashbacks. A little more of Rebekah is revealed. Someone shows up, and puts a crimp in Klaus' plan.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
